thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Katexholy's fanfic (Journey to north of north)
Journey to North of North It is said that the owner chooses the horse and the horse chooses the owner. The owner must communicate with the rider. Four riders will rise, each with their own power. They must protect us from the darkness that threatens to destroy our world. They are our only hope. Kate walked home with her feet dragging on the floor. She was thinking of what awaited her when she arrived at home. Kate was recalling the memories at her school. It was her last day. Kate's day was going well; it was her birthday and was planning to go out for a meal with her family. And then her phone rang. It was her mother telling her that they had to cancel the meal. Kate’s parents worked full-time, so they weren't together often. She would always look forward to seeing her family on her birthday. Kate never really wanted much for Christmas or her birthday; she just loved the only time when her whole family would be together. Kate's life had always been busy, but in a good way. She felt lucky that she could go and visit horses and get to exercise and groom them. She had been around horses her entire life; she loved how fast they could run, how high they could jump, and how soft their coats were. All the boys and girls in her riding school at the local ranch had their own horse, except for Kate - she loved them all. Sometimes she dreamed of horses she'd never met. But she thought it was stupid, so she kept walking with her feet dragging on the floor. Thoughts of the rest of her day filled her mind. She knew her parents wouldn't let her go to the ranch because they were still at work, and they would apologize and apologize. She hated it. She decided to simply listen to music as she walked home... Once Kate got home, she saw the birthday banner on the door. She smiled. "Happy birthday to me." Still smiling, she unlocked the door of her house. As soon as the door opened she heard the ear-splitting screams of her deaf cat. She looked down at the cat. "Are you hungry?" Kate paused for a second. "Was there really much point in asking?" Kate walked towards the kitchen and searched for the screaming cat's food. She then found it and placed it on the table. The cat tin made a small thud as it hit the dark brown table. "There is a lot of food in here... I don’t really think you should have all of this." The cat stood there and looked at Kate in the eyes as if she knew what Kate had said. Then she released a another piercing scream, but this time louder than before. Kate rolled her eyes and moaned "Uh, OK, but if you get sick again you know Mum won’t be too pleased with you. You are too old to be eating this much food." Kate opened the tin. She winced at the smell of the food. It looked disgusting as she poured into the bowl of food. Kate then quickly put the bowl of mushed cat food on the floor and rushed to the sink shaking her hands. "Ugh, you owe me after all the times I have to do this for you!" After Kate washed her hands, she headed to her bedroom in the attic and was greeted with a flood of birthday cards which were placed in her room from the morning. As soon as Kate slumped down on her bed her phone rang. Kate looked at the phone and saw that it was her mum calling. Kate thought in her head, "Oh great, here comes the call." Kate slowly brought the phone to her ear and answered the call... "Hello Kate?" "Hello mum." "How was school? Did you enjoy it?" "Yes, it was fun. I hung out with the girls for the day because there were hardly any lessons because Christmas is coming up." "Oh good. Listen... I am very sorry about tonight. I know how much you love to meet the family on your birthday. It's just..." "Too hard to get done because of all the work?" Kate replied in a slightly sad voice. "Yes, exactly. So why don’t you just chill for tonight and just take the night off horse riding? Are you OK with that, darling?" Kate sighed slightly. "Yes, it's OK. You don’t need to say sorry about work." "OK honey, I need to go now. I will call and check up on you later. Dad should be home soon anyway. OK, bye! Love you!" "Love you too." Kate threw her phone on the bed and sighed. She was thinking of what to do until her parents come home. An idea came to her head. She had just remember that she had recorded the grand nationals for cross country horses. Kate jumped off her bed in excitement and ran down her attic stairs and then down the main stairs and jumped on the brown sofa. She then grabbed the TV remote and started to look for the competition she loved. The nationals would only take part when three horses of top speed reached a specific time in a cross country competition. As soon as the program started, the three horses were on the screen. One was a tall bay horse with a star on his forehead. The second horse was a grey. And then there was the third horse, who was pure white. This horse had been entered in this competition four times and has also beaten world records. Kate’s eye widened and stared and this beautiful mare. Suddenly, Kate heard an odd noise coming from the garden. She paused the recording and listened again. The sound seemed so familiar... She had indeed heard this sound so many times. "No, it can't be," she whispered to herself in disbelief. She slowly walked into the kitchen and to the back door she then pressed her face to the glass slide door. Kate squinted to see what mysterious thing was making the odd sound Kate had found so familiar. She Reached out to the handle of the glass slide door. Her hand was shaking. She felt scared but interested to see what had stumbled into her back garden. She slid the door the way it opens. It was dark when she stood outside. She squinted to see what she had found or what had found her. Finally it was clear. She looked at what stood among her. Her eyes widened in amazement she gasped in the sight of what stood in front of her. "It's you." Category:Fanfictions